We're In The Twilight Saga!
by Curious Zara
Summary: When three best friends are sucked into the Twilight Saga during New Moon.Will they find away out?Or will they stay.Not only that they somehow landed in the Volturi! Alec/Oc Demetri/Oc Seth/Oc On hold
1. Chapter I The Begining Of The End

**Me:another twilight fanfic im also working on two more right...**

**Disclaimers~I dont own the Twilight Saga only my Oc's!**

**Oh there will be a lot of language so beware!**

**

* * *

**

When the wind works against us in the dark, And pelts with snow The lowest chamber window on the east, And whispers with a sort of stifled bark, The beast, 'Come out! Come out!'-- It costs no inward struggle not to go, Ah, no! I count our strength, Two and a child, Those of us not asleep subdued to mark How the cold creeps as the fire dies at length,-- How drifts are piled, Dooryard and road ungraded, Till even the comforting barn grows far away And my heart owns a doubt Whether 'tis in us to arise with day And save ourselves unaided.

--Robert Frost Storm Fear--

* * *

~ September fourth a beginning of our junior year in high school. Freak! But whatever at least my two best friends Liz and Keke are there with me.

Liz is 5'2 and has nice tan skin. Not too dark yet not too light. She's seventeen years old since she just turned. Short brown-blond hair that's always in a ponytail and silver moon like eyes.

Keke is the exact opposite. Keke's height is 5'5 and has dark tan skin. She's has long dark caramel wavy hair and dark brown eyes. She's eighteen the oldest years old. Okay I lied it was Liz and I who were in our junior year while Keke was in her senior year since she was held back a year.

Then there's me, Artemis or Arti unless I'm in a good mood or your one of my close friends. I'm 5'3 and am sixteen years old. I have a few inches past my shoulders black hair and bright green eyes. People say that I remind of a cat and fox mix together with a bit of wolf. What the hell?

So anyways the three of us were meeting up at Rainforest Cafe(1) before school starts. Hell it starts at ten o'clock in the morning. Well anyways...

"Another school year? I can't take this crap anymore!" Keke groaned dramatically.

"Chill Keke." Liz told Keke. I rolled my eyes.

"I so need new friends." I said resting my chin on my palm.

"Dude you've been saying that since kindergarten!" Liz snickered. "It's probably 'cause we weirdos have to stick together!" Keke said grinning ear to ear. We bursted into laughter. Good thing the cafe was used to us.

"So now what?" I asked after we quieted down. My two best friends started at me blankly. I smacked my hand to my forehead.

"How about we eat? I'm hungry." Keke suggested. "Alright um waiter person!" Liz shouted.

"Hello my name's Jade how may I help you?" Jade the waitress asked flashing a fake smile. Bleach blond hair,blue eyes,tan,a shirt too tight,and a short short mini skirt. A perfect barbie wannabe. I smirked at her.

"I'll like a hamburger and a strawberry milkshake." I said.

"Same." Liz and Keke chorus together in perfect harmony.

"But I want mines blueberry." Keke ordered. "And I want mines to be watermelon." Liz said doing the same as Keke.

"I'll be right back with your orders." Jade said walking towards the kitchen. She sent us a glare when she thought we weren't looking.

"What a bitch!" Keke commented at once. "I have to agree." Liz said while nodding. I snickered.

After we got our food we soon took our walk to school. "Uh where are we?" Liz asked looking around.

"How did we get lost?! We took the same path since we've been freashmans!" Keke shrieked. "Hey let's asked the lady up ahead?" I suggested pointing to the lone lady sitting at a table up ahead. They both shrugged.

We speed up our walk so it only took us a few seconds to reach the lady. Before I could ask anything the lady beat me to it.

"I can grant all wishes." She said in a raspy yet bell like voice. We stared at her. "Um sure?" Liz said not sure of herself.

"We like to be in the Twilight Saga during New Moon." I suggested to my friends. They both shrugged again.

"Your wish shall be my command." The lady said mysteriously. Then the weirdest thing happen in my sixteen years of living. I well my friends were sucked into this vortex!

"Keke1 Arti!" I heard Liz shout for us. "Liz?!" I shouted back. "Arti?!" Keke shouted to me.

I soon blacked not knowing what's going to happen.

* * *

**Me:do you like it?hate it?review :)**


	2. Chapter II Oh The Irony

**Me:update update update! :D**

**Thank you...**

**givetherabbitthefreakintrix,xo-Bellawannabe-ox,and Shadow2446 for reviewing :)**

**aireagle92,kattie-anz,Shadow2446,and xo-Bellawannabe-ox for adding this to their favorite's list**

**and aireagle92,DeAdLyJeSs10,giveherabbitthefreakintrix,kattie-anz and**** for alerting**

**Disclaimers:I do not own the Twilight Saga just my Oc's :)

* * *

**~ A never ending abyss. The darkness surrounds leaving you with nowhere to go. That's how I feel. I could hear my name being called out distantly. My eyes opened only to see my two best friend's worried faces. I groaned.

"Where are we?" I asked. "We're trying to find out." Liz sighed out. I looked around the place we landed on. It oddly looked familiar. Too familiar...

A little voice said in the back of my head, _"Volterra, Italy."_ My eyes widened. Did the wish come true? Or is this a dream?

"It's not a dream.'' Keke said rolling her eyes. "Do you know where we are Arti?" Liz asked me. I took a deep breath before answering. "We're in Italy. In Twilight more specifically."

My two best friends stared at me like I was insane. Not like I was! Keke's eyes narrowed at me.

"She's right Keke. Arti's not lying." Liz said. You see I can tell when someone's lying or telling the truth. Soon Liz picked that up from me. "We should find a hotel to stay in." Keke advised.

"Your right it's getting a bit late." Liz agreed. I nodded at their plan. It was getting a bit late. We walked aimlessly until we reached a hotel. It was called the _'Pioggia Selva Albergo'_. It roughly translated to Rain Forest Hotel. Oh the irony.

We walked in getting weird looks from people in the lobby place. "Um Puo noi venni prima camera con tre letti?" I asked the counter lady in Italian. "Abbiamo una camera con due letti ma puo trasformarsi in un divano letto che okay?" She replied back in Italian giving me and my friends a warm smile. I nodded sending her back a smile. She gave me the keys to the room.

"Let's go." I said to my friends. I walked into the elevator,Liz and Keke following me. The song I think _Friends_ by Band Of Skulls was playing. I hummed along with it as we waited for the elevator to stop at the third floor. Finally it stopped on the third floor. If I remember correctly the room was 3D.

"Here's 3B,3C,3D." Keke's voice trailed off at the door in front of us. The door was a dark crimson red. It had a owl door hanger with the room number 3D. "So we're not charge?" Liz asked trailing her hand against the door. "The lady didn't say anything.'' I replied.

"Well,what are we waiting for? Open the damn door!" Keke shouted pumping her fist in the air. I sighed while Liz rolled her eyes. I put my hand on the doorknob before turning it open. The door opened and made a light bang when it collided with the wall. I entered the room slowly,Liz and Keke hot on my heels.

To explain what I'm seeing is rather impossible. The room was painted a warm creamy color. Two beds were neatly pushed in the center where a lone window was at. A small dark coffee table was in between the beds. A velvet couch was in the center.

But the thing that caught my eyes were the three bags on the coffee table. One of the bags was a dark sea blue color with tiny light blue waves on the side. The second one was a flaming red-orange and looked like a burning fire. And the last one was a stunning clash of black and silver and had tiny sparkles on it almost like it's moving.

"Whoa where did that come from?" Keke asked when she walked over to the bags and I followed her. I studied it for a moment until I notice a note sticking out from the black bag. I took the note as Liz read it out loud from my shoulder,

"Dear Alethea,Elizabeth and Keala, I hope you have a wonderful time in Volterra."

I stared at the note thinking what the hell? "What the hell?'' Keke asked reading my thoughts. "I have no idea." Liz said. "I think we're supposed to pick a bag." I mused. "I guess." Keke and Liz said in unison.

And so...Keke picked the blue one,Liz picked the red one,and I picked the black one. "What's inside?" Keke asked. Liz shrugged. I plopped down on the floor,cross legged.

I opened the bag. I stared at it with awe. Inside there was black,grey,silver and white clothes. On the top were girl stuff...Awkward...Anyways there was a silver Ipod,all types of money,hair stuff,and game stuff. "Cool." Keke and Liz said in unison again.

"First one to the bathroom!~' I shouted clutching my bag and rushing to the bathroom leaving two stunned best friends.

~*Time Skip*~

Coming out of the bathroom refreshed me. Keke and Liz glared at me. "What?" I asked shaking my damp hair. "Ugh! Stop that_ mutt_!" Liz joked covering her face with her hands. "You suck!" I stuck my tongue out at her. Keke rolled her eyes.

I was wearing a silver-grey t-shirt with black flames on it and white sweatpants. ''So who's taking the beds?" I asked. "Er..." Keke said rubbing her neck. I rolled my eyes. "I'll get the couch." I sighed out. "But-"

"No buts, now go take a shower! Did you know that they're two shower stalls?" I asked innocently letting out an evil giggle. My best friends glared at me before grabbing their bags and going into the bathroom. I rolled my eyes again an walked over to the couch bed thing.

I pressed this button that said _'Press Here For Bed'_. I hoped onto the bed and closed my eyes. What's going to happen next?

* * *

**Me:love it?hate it?review,fave and alert it!**


	3. Soundtrack

**This is not a chapter! So yeah...**

**I decided to make a soundtrack for _We're In The Twilight Saga!_**

**I don't own the Twilight Saga or the songs listed :D

* * *

**

**_We're In The Twilight Saga! Soundtrack_**

**1. Breathe Into Me ~ Red**

**2. Breathe ~ Breaking Benjamin**

**3. All The Right Moves ~ One Republic**

**4. Friends ~ Band Of Skulls**

**5. White Demon Love Song ~ The Killers**

**6. Possibility ~ Lykke Li**

**7. The Kill ~ 30 Seconds To Mars**

**8. Brick By Boring Brick ~ Paramore**

**9. Monster ~ Skillet**

**10. Time Is Running Out ~ Muse

* * *

Hope you like ^^  
**


	4. Chapter III Bad Ass Vamps

**Me:0_0**

**Jocelyne:hi I'm Jocelyne one of the authoress's bff**

**Me:0_0**

**Jocelyne: heh...reviews :)**

**Shadow2446~you guess right!and there're in before New Moon starts I guess it's still Twilight then huh?*laughs***

**Yuval25~i hope not you have to ask the authoress,meeting Edweird and Bellgly not soon in the authoress's point of view since she hates both of them just Edward more ;)**

**Volturi Princess~thank you i'll make sure the authoress does so**

**givetherabbitthefreakintrix~she's welcome :)and p.s. the authoress is sorry for spelling your pen name wrong she left out the t of the lol!  
**

**xxlovelovelovexx~update soon as she can every week! ;)**

**Alerts and favorites~ariavolturi, BlackWolf33SeaweedBrain, givetherabbitthefreakingtrix, juliest et tisbe, Rein Lin, scarletvolturi, Trouble4eva, Volturi Princess, xxlovelovelovexx, MissEmbryRocks, PrettyLittleHuman, Princess Vo, PROCRASTINOR TOMORROW.**

**Me:gawd damn it that's a lot o.o**

**Jocelyne:yes it is disclaimers~ ... doesn't own Twilight or she'll ruin it just my writing "."**

**Me:*glare*σκασμός!it's Greek :) on with the story!*creeps towards Jocelyne with shovel*  
**

**Jocelyne:oh shi-**

**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPP!

* * *

**_Liz's POV_

~ I happily pulled on my dark orange boots. I looked over to my friend's sleeping faces. Usually Arti wakes first but since she didn't have her phone with her, which is kinda stupid since Keke and I have ours.

I dusted off my red dress skirt and grabbed my bag. It was a messenger bag instead of Arti's side book bag and Keke's purse. I opened the door quietly then walked out. I pressed the down button for the elevator. At the corner of my eye I thought I saw a blur run past. What the hell? Hm...

The elevator opened to revel two men. They both have a slightly olive complexion but it looked weird with their chalky pallor. One had cropped black and the other his hair waved down to his shoulders. Their eyes were a strange shade of violet blue I guess. Blue over red? Maybe.

I narrowed my eyes slightly at them. I walked cautiously into the elevator. "Hi!" I chirped in my fake happy voice while pressing the already pressed down button. They both nodded telling me they heard. I sighed quietly before smiling as I waited for the elevator to stop.

* * *

_Arti's POV _

~ I woke up with a start. I yawned. I heard the shower running that's probably Keke or Liz. I rubbed my eye before getting up. I quickly changed into a white t-shirt with cool wire designs on it, white leggings, washed dark jean shorts, and black converses.

I walked into the bathroom to only see Keke applying her makeup on her face. I rolled my eyes and pushed her out of the way. Keke made a sound of disgust before pushing me back. I scowled.

"I have to brush my teeth." I growled out my temper getting the best of me. Keke put her hands in surrender and went outside to do her makeup. I rolled my eyes before brushing my teeth. After I was done I want out of the bathroom only to see Keke and Liz gone...

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS?!" I screamed.

* * *

_Keke's POV_

~ I winched when I heard Arti's scream from upstairs. Good thing no one heard that but Liz and I. Liz sipped her tea while going through a magazine about history. Lame. I was flipping through a fashion magazine.

At some point I would give a disgusted or amazed look at the magazine. Lot's of disgusted looks and so little amazed looks.

I felt a dark shadow loomed over us. Liz and I glanced up only to see Arti giving us her evil death glare which scared the crap out of me. Liz and I gulped in unison before saying, "H-H-Hello Artemis how are you?"

Arti's eyes soften, ha we hit a soft spot! But her piercing bright green eyes harden again before ranting off in different languages. I heard Japanese, Vietnamese, German, French, Latin, and Dutch.

I laughed nervously. "Come let's go see the tour for the Volturi castle." Arti snapped before turning on her heel and walking out of the hotel. Liz sighed before following Arti. I blinked confused for a moment before running after them.

~*Time Skip*~

We were following Heidi, she has long lustrous mahogany hair and eyes a weird shade of violet. Arti was being tensed throughout the tour ready to protect us with her life. I mean it's just a much of vampires... I'm native so shut the hell up about it.

The group walked into this room place that was a bright cavernous. There were three chair like thrones. "Welcome!" a man with jet black hair said. "Shit." I heard Arti mumbled. I looked at her worried/pissed off face at the corner of my eye.

Then the screams begun. I panicked looking for Liz and Arti but I couldn't find them. Tears begin to pool over my eyes blurring everything in sight. Then a shadowy hand grabbed my arm. "Wah?!" I squeaked out.

"Shh." Arti's voice hissed in my ear. I held my breath from years of playing the flute.

* * *

_Arti's POV_

~ After I grabbed my best friends into the safety of the shadows, the screams died down. Recently I found out that I can control the shadows around me. Recently I mean a second ago.

"Ah no one left?" Aro's cheerful voice said. I twitched slightly. I glanced back at shaking Liz and tearful Keke. I mentally chuckled. Didn't they know about the Volturi?

"No Master I smell more." a girl's voice said. Probably Jane. I tensed. Oh shit I forgot to hide our scents. Liz let go of her breath which caught the vampire's attention. "Quiet." I hissed very loudly. Liz and Keke snickered at a time like now. Wackos.

"Maybe we should come out..." Liz started. "But how the fuck are we suppose to get out of the shadows?" Keke finished. I rolled my eyes and stepped out of the shadows pulling invisible strings pulling Liz and Keke with me.

I smirked at the coven of bad ass vamps.

* * *

**Me:lol i really did said bad ass vamps in front of my friends!they were shocked that i curse XD**

**Jocelyne:idiot**

**Me:you hurt my feelings!time to stalk Carla!**

**Carla:*pushes up glasses*right -_-**

**Me:anyways May 7 is my birthday!say happy birthday to the authoress! :U**

**Carla and Jocelyne:shut up and bye**

**Me:no wait!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPP!~  
**


	5. Chapter IV Impressions and Being Crazy

**Me:gawd i did not know this fanfic will be this popular**

**Juan:well it is dumbass**

**Me:watcha say?*evil glare***

**Juan:O_OI'M SORRY!*kneels down to me***

**Cesar:grow up**

**Me:why is there only my guy friends here?**

**Malachi:wat if?**

**Me:-_-**

**D'Angelo:Ya want be to do list thing?**

**Me:go ahead and um...**

**Derrick:fine i'll do the disclaimers...:P**

**All the guys besides Derrick:idiot**

**REVIEWS LOADING LOADING...**

**Me:gawd damn it load!!!!**

**LOADED CUZ IS TERRIFIED X.X**

**Me:reviews! :)**

**KoolKat14~OMFG!ALEC!!HE MINE :U.^^Seth?hmm never thought of that yet XDlol and thx i got 34 happy b-days :)and OMFG!YOU LYKE OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB!LE GASP!i gotta stop putting stuff in caps...:D  
**

**kattie-anz~thank you :)glad you like it and sure will update **

**Shadow2446~thank you!and yes one girl WILL fall in love with Alec but i can't tell you who *wink*XD**

**xxlovelovelovexx~OMFG!THANK YOU!and thank you again XD**

**Meranda Gaea Etraud~thank you!and yes we are insane cuz WE PWN THIS INSANE OF A n00b!and yush i would faint too if i saw Alec *sighs and clears throat like you*um yea... :)**

**D'Angelo:anyways...**

**Alerts and Favorites~Godric-is-MINE, KoolKat14,and Meranda Gaea Etraud**

**Derrick: the authoress does not own Twilight only her Oc's which are oddly based on her friends and herself...story start im being OOC XD**

**Me:this chapter is based on the songs "Drummer Boy" by Debi Nova and "Rock That Body" Black Eyed Peas oh and this chapter is completely random :D **

**

* * *

**~ Uncomfortable silence filled the air as the shocked vampires stared at Liz,Keke, and I. "WTF?" Liz asked. "I dunno." Keke shrugged. I smacked my forehead.

"Gods damn it, what the hell with the first impressions?" I muttered to myself. "Jinx! You owe me a soooodddaaa~!" Liz shouted to Keke ignoring the vamps in the room with us. "Fuck you." Keke replied crossing her arms together.

"No thanks I'm straight." Liz said smugly. A small smirk lit up my face. "Burned!" a voice shouted.

"OMFG! IT'S YOU!" Liz shouted pointing at a huge vampire with cropped short hair. What the fuck? Isn't that Felix? "I KNOW YOU! YOUR WERE IN THE ELEVATOR!" Felix shouted back at Liz. I once smacked my forehead again.

"Who are you?" a sour looking person with snow white hair bitterly asked. There was this other dude with black hair who looked reeeeeaaaallllyyyy booooreeed. "Peace brother." Aro said to the bitter dude.

"We're umpa loompas." I said sarcastically. Then something hit me... IT WAS CAIUS WHO SCOWLS A LOT AND MARK! The vampires stared at me weirdly clearly saying 'WTF?!'

"No!!! I'm Keke, that's Liz, and that's Arti." Keke said pointing to herself then Liz and finally me. "It's Artemis to you." I drawled my accent clearly sounding.

...Cricket...Cricket...

"What. The. Hell?" Liz asked blinking. "Welcome to Volterra! My name's Aro!" Aro said clapping his hands together. How the hell is he one of my favorite characters like him?

"No shit Sherlock." I heard Keke muttered. I cracked up for no reason right here and then...

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED! Nah just kidding~ :)

* * *

**The vampires and best friends stared at me. "Do you think they're escaped a mental hospital?" Jane asked in a hushed tone to I think was... ALEC!!! Wait WTF?! He looks taller then me! "I doubt that."Alec muttered back to Jane. I was getting pissed. Not that kind of pissed though.

"We're right here." I said. They both looked over at us. Oh and guess what? Liz broke out into song.

" 'Cause I'm too cool! Yeah I'm too cool to know you! Don't take it personal don't get emotional." Liz sung. "What the hell are you singing Camp Rock for?" I asked her and she answered by shrugging.

"May I have your hand?" Aro asked me holding out his palm for me. It's serious now. Time to block out some thoughts. I pressed my palm to his. I decided to sing a Japanese song. Just be friends all we gotta do just be friends...My full name seemed to slip from my mind... Alethea...

"Amazing! Artemis how would your friends and you would like to join the Volturi?" Aro asked me but it was clearly directed to me. I thought for a moment before nodding.

"Before anything else you must know we are vampires." Aro said seriously. "We know that." Liz and Keke chorus together. Aro's eyebrows shot up. "Well Felix and Demetri please show these ladies their rooms." Aro ordered. Haha Bob...Ugh! Curse you Derrick!

Felix and Demetri walked us out of the room. Liz and Feliz were chatting about who knows what and Keke and Demetri were just plain old staring at each other. Getting creeped out I ran into a random room and it was Jane's.

Jane and I looked at each other. "Your epic... Can I be your roommate?" I asked her.

"Sure." Jane answered smirking. Then it was my turn to smirk. Let the evilness things begin... MWHAHAHA!~

* * *

_Preview of next chapter~ _

_Liz's POV_

_It's been two days since we joined the Volturi. September 7th. Arti's being um... You can say...evil? Distant maybe? I don't know._

_So here I was playing Rockband with Felix while Demetri and Keke were playing Tik Tack Toe. Hey it least they're weren't staring at each other..._

_"Liz, Keke Aro wants us." Arti's voice said from the shadows. Arti's has been training since she found out that she can control the shadows around her, but I think she has another power. It's just a feeling I got.

* * *

_**Me: love it?hate it? review,favorite,****and alert it!~**_  
_n


	6. Chapter V Slowpoke

**Me:hello!~~~~~~~**

**Carla:who gave her...CHOCOLATE?**

**Juan and Cesar:*gulp***

**Me:Haha*watches Carla beat up Juan and Cesar*chill I ain't get chocolate...:D**

**Carla:oh*lets go of Juan's and Cesar's head*reviews?**

**kattie-anz~ thank you for loving it :)and yes that song was stuck in my head too XD**

**KoolKat14~ YES ALEC IS MINE AND SETH IS YOURS!haha...I dare you vampires to abduct me do that I'll burn your body but keep your head and let you watch your body body...*laughs evily*:D anyways I updated :D**

**Meranda Gaea Etraud~ haha :D i feel luved too!in no homo way :)**

**Morgan Turner~ thank you! ;)**

**acnctwilightluva~ thank you and will do!**

**Shadow2446~ there will be lots of randomness in here but not a lot :Dand I WILL UPDATE MWHAHA!**

**xxlovelovelovexx~ OMFA! thank you! :D:D:D:D:D:D:D spamspamspam xD**

**kayvaney4lyfe~ thank you :D**

**xo-Bellawannabe-ox~ thank you!and sure will!**

**Faves and Alerts!~**

**kayvaney4lyfe, Morgan Turner, Quinstar, Halo2405,and kAsS3695.**

**Juan:Disclaimers~ the authoress does NOT own Twilight only her Oc's...o_o

* * *

**_Liz's POV_

~ It's been two days since we joined the Volturi. September 7th.

Arti is being um... You can say...evil? Distant maybe? I don't know.

So here I was playing Rockband with Felix while Demetri and Keke were playing tic tok toe. "Liz, Keke Aro wants us." Arti's voice said over the shadows. Arti has been training since she found out that she can control the shadows,but I think she has another power. It's just a feeling I got.

"How the fuck did you win?" Keke shouted making a face while Demetri just chuckled. I rolled my eyes before walking to the throne room place thing yeah...

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU LIZ?" Keke's voice screamed causing some of the vampires flinching cause they were unprotected. That girl has some serious problems but what the hell am I saying that! I have well kinda have problems...

Okay! I have serious problems happy? Great.

"Where's Keke?" Arti asked me when I got to the room thing place... I shrugged and Arti smacked her hand to her forehead. I think that was called a face-palm.

I felt a cool hand on my shoulder. I turned my head around to see a pissed of Keke. I gulped while Arti rolled her eyes an put her hand in Aro's.

Wait when did he get there? My ADHD is acting up...

"Creppy~" Keke and I chorus together. Arti hissed when she let go of Aro's hand.

"You leave tonight." Caius said glaring at us. Keke and I stared at each other confused. "We have to check in with the Cullens." Arti sighed.

"Oh." Was all I said. "Get your bags we're going to Forks." She sighed again.

Alec walked in blocking the exit holding our bags. He threw Keke's and I's bags to us lightly, but threw Arti's a bit too hard. She caught her bag with the shadows.

" 'Get ri of me so soon?" Arti sneered glaring at Alec.

"Why not?" Alec spat glaring back. Those two are not on good terms and I rather not go into detail. Arti puffed out her cheeks before walking to her and Jane's room but she flipped off Alec.

I laughed before hooking my arm into Keke's and dragging her to the game room A.K.A Felix's room. I shall call him Feelz.

~*Time Skip*~

I stared stunned at Arti. She was wearing a white t-shirt with a nerdy panda on it, a black skirt with black and blue stockings with white converse.

"What?" Arti asked staring down at her clothes.

"Y-Y-your wearing a skirt?" Keke asked.

"No shit sherlock.'' was all Arti said before finding a seat on the Volturi's private plane. I rolled my eyes before following Arti leaving Keke to let her take count of what happened. Slow poke.

* * *

**Me:^^' i think i made this chapter short but whatever XD**

**Carla:and sorry Seth won't show up until pg.149 in New Moon on chapter 6 *pushes up glasses*  
**

**Me:Carla is going to be on of the Oc's XD**

**Carla:yes after this ff is finished *rolls eyes***

**Me:love it?hate it?review fave and alert it! :D  
**


	7. Chapter VI Home

**Me:i changed my name :D**

**and sorry for the long wait D:**

**and sorry it's short but next chapter will be long i promise but then im going to break it...**

**anyways...  
**

**Here's chapter 6~**

**Disclaimers~I don't own Twilight just my Oc's**

**P.S. Thanks to the people who review,favorite,and alerted I'm too lazy to name thenm .**

**

* * *

**Everyone is a moon and has a dark side which he never shows to anybody. ~Mark Twain

* * *

_Keke's POV_

~ "What are you doing Keke?" Liz asked me as I glued fake nails to Arti's.

"I'm gluing fake nails." I said like it was obvious. ''Why are you doing that?" Liz asked me again peering at me from her seat.

" 'Cause revenge is a bitch." I replied in that same tone. Pressing the last nail made Arti stirred in her sleep.

"Alec...You jerkass!" She muttered in her sleep. Liz and I stared at Arti like she lost her sanity, not like she's sane or anything. Liz shrugged and settle back in her seat. I flashed her a smile before following her. I picked up a magazine and flipped through it for a few minutes before Arti woke up.

"KEALA KASANDRA VEGA!" Arti's voice sneered loudly. Aw shit.

* * *

_Arti's POV_

I crossed my arms feeling smug. Keke sat next to me on my right rubbing her head. Liz sat on my left giggles escaping her mouth. Teehee! I stared out the window seeing the dark grey clouds. Rain,lovely. I mean it.

I love the rain. You get to express your emotions. Keke and Liz think thinks differently.

In Keke's case she enjoys the bright warm sun of summer, bleh. While Liz enjoys the cold snow of winter. Yet for them it's like Yin and Yang. I'm in the middle, if there is one.

"Hey we're here.~" Liz said sullenly hoping out of her seat and grabbing her bag. Grudgingly Keke followed then I followed more excited then them. Party poopers.~

~*Time Skip*~

Green and brown, everything was covered in green and brown. Hell there were even brown moss! What the crap?

"Aro wrote well drew a map of our house." Liz said holding the map upside down. I snatched it out of her hand.

"Your reading it wrong." I muttered. Soon after the twists and turns we finally reached a old Victorian house. It was a shade of violet with countless windows. It's nice, I guess.

"Pretty." Keke and Liz agreed with my thoughts. I entered the house leaving the so called twins to venture the outside.

The inside was more breath taking then the hotel. It gave a cozy feeling. I walked up the stairs letting my hand trail on the dark wood rail. And arrow which has my name on it pointed down to a hallway with another sign which was black and said Arti's Bitch Room in red.

I sighed. Alec. I walked down the hallway the walls changing to a smokey grey. The corners of my mouth lifted up in a smile.

At the end of the hallway, there was a black door with the sign Yin and Yang on iy and the clash of Fire and Ice. How ironic.

I entered the room slowly. It was painted black with a night setting. Reminds me of the painting Starry Night Over The Rhone by Vincent Van Gogh. I smiled in happiness which is really rare.

I sat on the bed with dark blue covers and an owl in the middle.

This currently is my ream bedroom. I closed my eyes listening to Liz's laughs and Keke's shouts of anger. It's to be in a home where you belong.

* * *

**Me:*twiches*i wanted to get this over with -_-its fucking hot in my room and i ain't happy D:*dies of heat***

**Carla:*pushes up glasses*like she would say...**

**love it?hate it?review,fave and alert it...*says this in monotone***

**Me:you suck D:  
**


	8. Chapter VII Comfort Positioning

**ME:yo!~**

**Carla:*pushes up glasses*to make this quick here are the people who reviewed... :)**

**Me:...O.O**

**acnctwilightandstarstruckluva**~**thank you and sure will!**

**Shadow2446~thanks you :Dthat's a lot of updates XD**

**Meranda Gaea Etraud~um okay XD**

**Koolkat14~there in a forest somewhere between Forks and La Push XD**

**xxlovelovelovexx~i updated!yay! :D**

**Me:okay on with the ff!**

**Carla:Disclaimers~the authoress does not own Twilight just her Oc's

* * *

**

I swear, I will kill you Ushiromiya Battler! ~Erika Fuurudo~Umineko no Naku Koro ni

* * *

~In my dream there lay a lone music box. I opened it and whined it. A soothing song played.

I felt cold arms wrap around me. "I love you." the person said.

I was shocked that I answered back, "I love you." I grinned lifting my head to see who it was but my dream was shattered when I woke up. With a groan I turned in bed to face my window.

Small streams of sunlight met my face. With the small lights of sun it was still cloudy enough for vampires not to sparkles. Soon a humming started outside. I realized it's Liz. I got up from my warm and comfortable bed and walked into my own personal bathroom.

I notice that I was in a pair of pajamas. Keke. I saw a set of clothes sitting on the toilet seat. I groaned again before taking off my clothes and went into the shower.

After awhile I stepped out and put on the clothes not bothering to look. I put my wet hair into my usual messy ponytail.

I walked downstairs to enter a sweet smell. Ah Keke's cooking. Even though she's a fashion diva she's good at cooking though she won't admit it.

In the kitchen, on the table it was filled with food. My stomach betrayed me and howled with hunger. Keke looked up from her plate of food.

"Aren't we hungry?" Keke asked smiling at me. A snort sounded behind me.

"Arti's a lazy ass and loves food, what do you expect?" Liz asked picking up her plate of food and walked into the living room. Keke laughed. I growled playfully before following what Liz did.

~*Time Skip*~

Yep school,how Aro got us in. Vampires with their dazzling skills. Keke frowned before saying, "Doesn't Aro know that we're always in the same class?"

Liz did her usual thing and shrugged. I snickered.

"Off to Math then Reading shit!" Keke said walking away.

"To Art then." I muttered leaving Liz to laugh causing some students to stare at her.

~*Time Skip*~

It's a good thing that Liz,Keke and I have lunch together.

"Alice is in my fashion class." Keke was telling us about her day. Liz nodded. "Eddie and Bellie is in most of my classes."

I snorted. "So where we gonna sit?" I asked when we arrived at the lunch room.

"Alice invited me to seat with her. So'kay for you guys to tag along." Keke said. I noticed where a pixie like girl was seating by a dude with bronze hair and another girl with brown hair. Must be Alice,Edward,and Bella.

"Hn.'' I grunted flicking my head towards them.

"Really? Stop acting like a boy!" Keke and Liz said in unison before walking towards them. I rolled my eyes walked after them.

"Hi Keke, who are they?" Alice asked grinning up at us.

"These are my two best friends Liz and Arti." Keke said grinning back at her. "Artemis." I corrected her.

"Stop correcting me!~" She whined amusing Eddie. Ah. He raised one eyebrow at me while Bella looked between me and him. Ugh stupid mind reading powers! Oh shit! Liz and Keke made me dramatic! Ugh. Again Eddie raised both of his eyebrows.

"Um Arti aren't you going to sit down?" Liz's question snapped me out of my thoughts. I blinked noticing that both Liz and Keke sat down.

"Right..." I muttered and sat down.

~*Time Skip*~

I stared blankly towards the teacher in my Italian class. I have a stalker now. His name is Dave Newton. Newton is Mike's younger brother. Ugh.

I rest my chin on my palm and leaned forward. A small sigh escaped my mouth. Good thing this is my last class. Phew. The bell soon ring and the teacher dismissed the class. Bleh. I like Italian class.

I walked out of class as fast I can so Newton won't catch up with me. Damn where's Jane when you need her?

~*Time Skip*~

"Hey Arti you have a letter!" Liz shouted from outside.

I rolled my eyes. I can see that. I dropped my bookbag on the kitchen counter and opened the letter.

_Dear Daughter of a Bastard,_

_ How was your crappy day at school? I hope it was hell. Meet the Cullens yet?_

And the rest were talking about who knows what. At the end it signed Alec. I rolled my eyes again. Stupid Alec.

I took out a pen and paper and begun writing a reply.

What a good way of finding that your in the Twilight Saga, joining the Volturi, and going to school with the remaining Cullens. Great just great. Note my sarcasm.

* * *

**Me:woo hoo! if you want to hear what the music bow is playing in Arti's dream here's the link :3**

**watch?v=5mz3AOPs4Zc&feature=related**

**Carla:that's a long space...go to Youtube -_-  
**

**Me:yush it is! Anyways...**

**love it?hate it?review, favorite and alert it!~**

**:)  
**


	9. Author's Note

**Sorry to say this...I'M NOT WRITING THIS ANYMORE! ... Nah I'm just kidding. Ya probably wondering what's with this author's note? Well I won't me updating every week but I'll update when I finish a chapter. I haven't been in the mood to write We're In The Twilight Saga! this week and my mind's on another one of my new fanfics so yea...**

**:)**

**~Bern**

**P.S. Bern is a shorter word to spell my pen name :)  
**


	10. Chapter VIII Truth

**Me:um yea...**

**Juan:yep...**

**Me:reviews? :D?**

**don't feel like it so on with the story Juan?**

**Juan: Disclaimers Bern does not I repeat own the Twilight Saga only her Oc's O.O

* * *

**

Friends. Those companions you speak of are only friends during those fun, yet unimportant times. When painful times come, they won't be your ally.

~ Rena Ryuugu- Higurashi no Naku Koro ni

* * *

~ Aw shit. It's almost Bella's birthday and we're not even close to telling Eddie and Alice that we know they're vampires. Liz and Keke got nothing so here comes the smartass Arti. I'm being sarcastic.

I sighed closing the book I was reading. Keke went shopping with Alice and Bellie. Liz was in the newly planted garden. I swear she could just plant something in thin air. Sadly she's good at anything that involves fire. Weird huh?

That's how everything is.

My hand reached over to my newly bought phone. I gave it my famous Artemis-Goddess-Of-The-Hunt glare which scares the crap outta people.

Oh how I wanted to send a text to Alice telling her about her secret. Bleh. Well it's wroth the shot.

I picked up my phone and sent a text message to Alice. It said...

_Alice may Liz, Keke, and I talk to your family? Yes your whole family. It's important. ~Artemis_

I waited for a couple of minutes before my phone buzzed with a reply.

_Alright. I'll pick you two up. I already talked to my parents. ~Alice_

I smirked. "So what's up?" Liz asked when she walked in the living room.

"We're going to tell the Cullens that they're vampires." I replied casually inspecting my black painted nails.

"Oh okay...WAIT WHAT?"

~*Time Skip*~

I sat calmly in Alice's car drinking my coffee while Liz and Keke looked uncomfortable, "Relax dudes." I said to them. What I really wanted to say is, "Relax dudes we're just going to see a family of vampires."

Alice and Eddie laughed while Bellie looked confused. I think Eddie told Bellie about my thoughts. Mind rapist.

"What?" Eddie asked glaring at me. I grinned my shark like grin at him.

"I think you will get along with two certain people." Liz and Keke predicted in unison. "Of course." Eddie glared darkly while Bellie seduce- I mean calmed him down. Curse Feelz.

"Screw that I have money!" I shouted causing the kinda sane vampires and humans to look at me. "Ah." Was all I said.

~*Time Skip For The Millionth Zillonth Time*~

"Alice inform us about you." Carlisle said.

"I swear to Bob I didn't do it!" Liz shouted.

"That sounds so wrong." I said and Emmett and Jasper nodded. "Stop thing negative." Keke scoffed.

"No sorry I can't." I said smirking, "Well at least I ain't a Bob." Keke shot at me. "Oh no you didn't." I snapped my fingers in a Z formation. "Oh yes I did."

"Well at least I ain't a chair raping licking monkey ass while eating waffles while watching The Hangover." I said nodding my head while Keke mock gasp. "Mh-mm she went there." Jasper backed me up. "Mh-mm oh yes she did." Emmett also backed me up.

"Um..." Was all Bellie said looking between Keke and I.

"This is getting boring." Keke said. "I agree." I said nodding.

"Let's get thhis over and tell them that we know they're vampires." Liz mused kinda wisely. I face-palmed myself.

"You just did." Keke said rolling her eyes.

"How did you find out sweeties?" Esme asked kindly smiling at us.

"Who cares? Let's report them to the Volturi." Rosalie sneered at us.

"I don't think..." Liz started. "You should 'cause..." Keke said next. "We are part of the Volturi." I finished off smirking.

"How? Your all pitiful humans!"

I growled at her the shadows around me flickered around me slightly.

"Who are the Volturi?" Bellie asked Eddie. "I'll show you." Eddie said taking her to I think Carlisle's office I think. Silence fell over once the couple left.

"Well...Do you want to help me decorate Bella's party?" Alice asked breaking the silence Keke- who grinned and nodded.

I groaned like before- aw shit.

* * *

**Me:yup before I end this chapter here is a text message conversation between me and my guy friend Derrick.**

**Bold- Me**

_Italic- Derrick

* * *

_**Yea like that's possible :P**

_It is_

**I have no faith in u and u don't know where I live so ha! :U**

_U son of a :(:(:(:( I cout on u let me down so this is the thanks i get when i took of u fed u put a roof over yo head ok i got u_

**Um no u didn't yo**

_Yea i did like 100 years ago u were a child i remember it__ yesterday_

**Yea me too I pwn u with my ice powers**

_Just then when a panda comes out of no where and un thaw me and fires laser cannon at u_

**And when I killed it and made it a zombie panda it eats yo face**

_Just then when my assistant dolphin comes in destroys that panda help wit my face shoots laser beam where u are stand leavin u n the lake as u fall_

**I freeze the water as I fell and kick u where it hurts say: Mwhaha waka waka**

_Dies and waves red flag GAME OVER BUT BOYS R BETTER THAN girls

* * *

_**Me: so yea  
**


	11. Chapter IX Ruined

**Me: sup?i am going to make this quick reviews?**

**FlyingNargles~ thank you and sure will ^^**

**QueenoftheWitches~ lol too I like ur pen name :D**

**acnctwilightandstarstruckluva~ lol it's pretty funny to read people's reaction to that XD**

**Quinstar~ thank you ^^**

**kayvaney4lyfe~ thank you and i will write more ^^**

**the pixie-like vampire~ thank you ^^ i based their relationship on mine's and my cousin's though we are civil :D**

**Melbookgrl~thank you ^^**

**xxxAlecLoverxxx~ sure will :D Arti likes to give people nicknames Eddie=Edward Bellie or Bellz=Bella  
**

**And thanks to the people who favorite and alert 'cause I have no idea who :D**

**Disclaimers~ I do not own The Twilight Saga only my Oc's**

**P.S. Anyone read The Short Second Life Of Bree Tanner?**

**Dedicated to~ To my classmates,friends,best friends, and enemies I'll miss you bitchez XD

* * *

**_As if hurrying the sound of rain. The curtains rise again. _

_~ Umineko Motion Graphic Volume 1- Genyou no Chou

* * *

_~ **I **woke up with a groaned. I got up from bed only to met face to face with Liz and Keke.

"Uh what are you doing?" I asked backing away from the grinning twin like friends. "Nothing.~" Liz said in a sing song matter taking a small step towards me. Keke nodded taking two steps towards me.

I gulped. Then everything went in slow motion, Liz and Keke pounced on me. I let out a scream.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!~"

~*Time Skip*~

I sat grumbling in Keke's borrowed car- which was Alice. Hear the was?

I was wearing against my will a white shirt with ruffles on it, black skinny jeans,a jean jacket and knee-length converse.

"Be happy!~ It's Bella's birthday!~" Liz cheered from her seat in the back. "And emo time." I said remembering how Eddie left Bellz.

I frowned. It was just like my best guy friend Juan or Juanita to my case, left me. He disappeared with two of my friends Carla and Bre. A thick of sorrow was stabbed into my heart but I shook it off. That's the past, today's the present.

"We're here!~" Liz cheered again lifting up the suddenly tense atmosphere. Keke laughed while I sent her a small smile.

Keke parked the car in a parking space while everyone at school stared at it in awe.

"What type of car is this?" I asked while getting out.

"A Crystler 300." Keke replied also getting out. "A silver one too." Liz said grinning hopping out of the car.

We walked over over to where Alice, Bellz and Eddie were at. "Happy Birthday Bella!~" Alice said while Bellz shush her. Liz and Keke laughed in harmony.

"Happy, happy Birthday!~" Liz shouted running in her flats to hug her. I grinned at Bellz's startled face. "Do you want to open your presents now or later?" Alice asked ignoring Bellz's hush.

"No presents." Bellz mumbled. "Maybe she wants to open them later?" I said giving her another grin.

"So did you like the scrapbook and camera your parents got you?" Liz and Keke asked in unison before their eyes widened. I face-palmed. "Yeah they're great." Bellz mumbled again not noticing the slip while Eddie raised his eyebrow. He's like that dude...

"Well time to go to class!" I said checking down on my phone.

"Wha-" I left before Liz and Keke could asked anything.

~*Time Skip To Party*~

I stared blankly at the Cullen's house. There were a long line of Japanese lanterns and bowls of pink roses that lined the wide stairs to the front doors.

"Ew. Pink." I muttered while Liz and Keke nodded.

I was wearing a Linkin Park t-shirt with capris and purple flats. Keke was wearing a blue shirt that said _Can't we all get along?_ and while shorts with flats. Liz was wearing a waist length red shirt with black leggings and combat boots that she borrowed- I mean stoled from me.

We walked in. Then Bellz and Eddie walked in after us. What the fuck...MIND RAPIST!

"Happy Birthday Bella/Bellz/Bellie!" Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Liz, Keke, and I chorus together. Carlisle and Esme were the ones closer to the door. Esme hugged Bellz and Carlisle wrapped an arm around her.

"Time to open presents!" Alice declared when Bellz was talking to Emmett.

"Alice, I told you I don't want anything." Bellz started but Alice and Keke interrupted. "Open!" and "Just open the damn thing." Which said who? It's obvious...

Alice took the camera out of Bellz's hand and replaced it with a box. I cracked a smile. "Your lucky we don't have any presents for you."I said.

"A good thing too." Bellz muttered again while ripping the wrapping paper. She soon realized it was empty. "Um...thanks?"

Rosalie cracked a small smile while Jasper laughed then explained it was a new radio for her car. "Thanks, Jasper, Rosalie." Bellz told them grinning. "Thanks Emmett!" She said more loudly and there was a booming laugh.

"Open mine's and Edward's next." Alice said.

"You promised." Bellz accused glaring at Eddie. Emmett was finish installing the radio and soon came bursting in. Jasper and I drifter closer to get a better view.

"I didn't spend a dime." Eddie said.

"Give it to me." Bellz sighed. Why does that sound so wrong?

"Shoot." She muttered when she lifter up the wrapping paper. My eyes widened as I jumped back, an animal instant I guess, when a single drop of blood oozed from her finger.

"NO!" Edward roared. He threw himself at Bella throwing her to the table. Jasper slammed into Edward which caused a painful ringing in my ears, mostly my right ear.

Liz, Keke and I ran over to Bella in a protective stance in front of her. I noticed more blood. Gag. I can smell blood like Bella but more differently. I can only smell the one's of my friends or people who I have spoken to. I covered my noise to stop from smelling the blood.

I looked up to only remember that there were six vampires in the room.

* * *

**Me: I so hate my mom right now -_- I can't get a fucking skateboard!**

**I mean really. My dad so called said that it was only for BOYS and not for GIRLS.**

**You must be crapping me. Damn alright thanks for reading...**

**Review, favorite, alert it or I'll get Bob my chainsaw on you :U  
**


	12. Chapter X Numb

**Me: *is extremely happy and says this fast* **

**OH MY GODS! I HAVE 50 REVIEWS BWHAHAHA! **

**Juan:if u get 50 reviews what's the present for the reviews and such?**

**Me:that's for me to know and for you to, dot dot dot**

**Juan:stop quoting Damon Salvatore!**

**Me: s'never! reviews?**

**Alice Morgan Turner~ you person is awesome :U and yes that does not make sense :D friends?**

**the pixie-like vampire~ thanks :D  
**

**givetherabbitthefreakintrix~ s'okay and thanks!~**

**Power2thePeople~ yes I notice xD **

**acncchannyswacTNMEDBluva~ everybody's changing their pen names no? xD and thanks you shall get more **

**anymousse rox~ sure will!**

**horseluvr888~ thank you and I will make sure to do that :D**

**Thanks to the people who favorite and alerted this :D**

**Disclaimers: I do not own the Twilight Saga just my Oc's that are based on real life people xD

* * *

**_The sea is wine red. This is the death of beauty. The doves have died. The lovers have lied._

_~ The Hush Sound~ Wine Red~

* * *

_

~ The very good thing about this whole party is Carlisle. A very good thing he's a doctor.

"Emmett, Rosalie get Jasper outside now." Carlisle ordered. Emmett nodded face blank.

"We should go-" Liz started. "-Before Arti passes out." Keke finished looking at me. "See you at school." I muttered rushing out not sparing a glance back.

~* Time Skip *~

"Are you okay?" Liz asked me again, worry in her eyes.

"I'm fine." I growled out. I'm lying. I'm not okay, my head is aching, my throat's on fire and I really wish Alec to be here and numb my sense of feeling.

"Here." Keke said quietly putting an icepack on my head. Keke pushed Liz out of my room leaving me with my peace and quiet. I closed my eyes trying to find something to think about. _'How about the story about the witch?'_ A little voice suggested. I mentally chuckled remembering the tale.

In the fifteen century a girl was born. Her mother cursed her with a gift when she was born. The gift, beauty. The curse, the beauty had a horrible motive. As she grew up she grew you can say... flawless. People were jealous of her of course, they decided to shun her. Pity was taken place. Truth be told they killed her in her sleep. People reported that they see her before you die. She is said to have black wings. Her name, it's different every century. **(A/N: Horrible isn't it? xD )**

I sighed letting sleep take me in.

~ * T I M E S K I P * ~

I woke up to see a letter next to me.

_We decided to let you sleep and skip school today. Keke will call you when... it happens. Feel better. ~Liz and Keke._

I cracked a smile at my over-protective friend like sisters. I checked the time on my phone.

_2:55 PM_

I frowned. Have I've been sleeping for that long?

I got out of bed and went downstairs to see a letter on the coffee table. I picked it up and started to read it.

It mainly talked about nothing really and all of Alec's crap. Until the end.

_Sorry. I don't want to be so called friends anymore. - Alec_

Stunned I dropped the letter back on the table. I dropped to fall and curled up.

With my stubbornness, I tried to let my emotions take over. I hope Bella will be okay during her future depression.

And for once I felt numb with out Alec here. Maybe I have to feel numb to be numb.

~ * L I Z ' S P O V * ~

I looked over at Keke worried. She has been trying to call Arti, but she won't answer her phone.

"I'm going to see if Arti's okay." I told Keke half-way getting out until Keke's question stopped me, "When should we tell her?"

I hesitated. "I think after it happens." I replied slowly. There was no response from her.

I ran towards a short cut I found once, to reach the house. Keys, keys, keys where are you?

Finally I found the keys and unlock the door.

The...sight I said was horrible.

There stunned, sitting Arti with a blank face. I ran toward her and threw my arms around her.

"What happen?" I asked staring at her. "Nothing. We should _find_ Bella." Arti said, her voice cold and monotone.

I looked sadly at her. It was like last again. "Okay." I said, my voice dripped with sadness.

* * *

**Me: did 'ca expect that? I've been planning that for quite a while now.**

**Arti and Alec: *glaring***

**Me: what?**

**Arti:*snorts***

**Me:anyway for getting 50 reviews...you get to post an OC in here...**

**_But..._I will picked them out randomly ha!**

**Feel free to leave a OC. Maybe you will, maybe you'll not. Chances are not that accurate :P**

**So anyways do as always. Review, favorite, and alert!~**

**Sayōnara!**


	13. Author's Note 2

**~ Hello!~ And sadly this is not a chapter :(**

**I'm here to tell you I will not being updating until September or so. Why? The reason is I'm on an author's block, which is horrible.**

**Reason two, I'm going on vacation so I need to pack and shit.**

**Reason three, We're in The Twilight Saga! has lost me :P**

**So there I hope you all understand...**

**Ciao,**

**~Kat**

**(I change my name a lot...)  
**


End file.
